Will Asgafpher
"Don't ever care too much, but never neglect about it either." —Will's quote about Stoicism Will Asgafpher or by the full name of William Noah Asgafpher is a supporting character in School Fare. He becomes one of the protagonists starting at Chapter II. He is the first confirmed person to have full awareness and complete control of himself even after his mind was manipulated and controlled by the Kazelo even just for a few seconds. His quotes are about 'Stoicism' and 'Ingenuity', he represent's Zahasuki's rather short-tempered yet fairly quiet personality. Student Card William Noah Asgafpher is a B- rank student and then exceeds to B+ rank under the Clairvoyance Breacher Prodigy Class. Biography William Noah Asgafpher was born on 11th August. He was born at Melbourne, Australia. But he then moved to Greenwich, London to continue his preliminary studies with the scholarship to Azure City Secondary. Will is much likely a young man of his early adult-teenager. He was always stoic, but sometimes become excessively threatening when annoyed or even greeted. He was a foster child of Rowand Gillstern who was already deceased 3 years before Will got the scholarship. Will had only received the scholarship some time prior to certain events that accidentally gave him the powers. After the death of his best friend, who was killed by a serial killer would he notice that he had Clairvoyance Breacher powers. He was crying unrelentingly until Allistair Monographe explains that the death of his best friend had given him to much surge of sadness until it triggers a discovery of extraordinary capability. Allistair asked if he had already received some sort of scholarship to Azure City Secondary, Will show it to him and then Allistair persuade Will to accept it. He tells him to move on and 'some things are best to let go of'. In some flashback by Marryl, Will was in it, but Marryl was only making assumptions that he had meet her before, only to forgot about it until it irritates her to crying. Personality General Will is a stoic and troubled young adult that had scream to alot of people who simply greeted or 'suspectingly' following him. He is usually introverted, and only talks to Allistair(most of the time). He became exceedingly aggressive to threatens almost anyone. Positive Attitude Will was knowledged and 'considered' as one harsh backtalker. He usually threaten other male students and even other non-Morphious/Alter-Human female students. This excludes Marryl after some time knowing her yet still treats her the same prior to the first meeting's incident. Will had only changed from his stoicness to a much more open-minded personality with Marryl. That is, after the event when she cried when he tell her to get lost before. He became Marryl's best friend after that, along with Allistair, whom had become his best friend since freshmen year. Appearance Will is a tall and quite bulky or slightly 'chubby'(by Marryl's childish opinion). He is tall as he is a Western's dominant growth influence especially at his age of 19. He is a Morphious, his fur is dirt-brown while slightly darker by his arms. He is easily noticable to have a white snout and some white, thick, bushy eyebrows. In health, he is categorized as 'heavily-built', while in mere appearance, he is described as 'bulky'. Will is classed in a "Husky" type of dog in Morphious biology. Still, although Huskies are normally fit,while Will isn't. Will sometimes looks either chubbier or simply bulky when he is standing and sitting. He wears a typical Japanese-style high-school uniform which heavily modified to be more casual. The collar are nehru-type, and it has a white vertical stripe at the left part of it. He wears his shirt without the buttonings, leaving them open and reveal a long, thin white stripe just beside the button's hemlines. Since he wear his unform with bare and unbuttoned shirt, he also wear white A-shirt that somewhat reveals some part of his torso. Likewise, he wears a pair of black, high-school trousers and versatiled with his brown, big boots. Statistics Will's stat is at his best in HP and Resistance. His Evade and Dodge however, is the weakest. While the other stats of him is quite balanced, his Movement Speed and Vitality rise up drastically at a particularly early level. Attribute Will is constantly a Melee unit. But some of his special attacks and abilities are counted as Melee-Ranged attribute. Augments Will starts off with these Augments: *Item Reserve I *Morale Boost I *Warmonger *Initiative I *Clairvoyance I Will automatically earn these Augment after Allistair is available as a party member: *Morale Boost II *Confluence I *Item Reserve II *Item Mixes I *Focus Synch *Initiative II Metamemory Grid Mind Breach >Abilities *Basis Crush *Mind Play *Link Breaker *Disconstitution *Peer Rummage Will automatically learn these abilities after the Sub-Chapter: When The One Proceeds: *Insecurity Nook *Clear Phase *Raking Strike >Support *Assurance *Cover Synchronize Personal Affiliations 'Christopher Demel Arcisson' Since his childhood, Will had been Cristopher Demel's best friend since kindergarten. They had always been 'best budd-s'. That time, Will was considered as warm-hearted, and even over-extroverted between Demel's other friends. He even smiled alot, and always been there for someone. That time was never definite for Will after Demel had been murdered. Before Demel had been killed, Will and him was having an arguement a Demel's house. Will was so mad that he stormed out. Feeling guilty for arguing with his best friend, Will enter the house again to apologize. That time, Demel was lying on the floor, lifeless and cold in bloodshed. 'Someone' saw what 'had happen' and call the police on Will, then Will got arrested. Will was released since there was not enough evidence to convict Will of killing Demel. Will returned to his school and meet with his other friends. They didn't much to care for or even want to look at Will, they even ignore him like he was a nobody. Will become cold-hearted and stoic after such event that grant him the distress. 'Allistair Richard Monographe' Allistair met Will as a coincidental encounter after the event when Will had become a cold-hearted and stoic person. Allistair saw Will standing alone in the corridor and greet him, while Will was irritated and said "You already know, don't you? About the inccident". Allistair wasn't sure of which, so he followed Will to the commissary. Will was annoyed when Allistair keep following him, so he threaten Allistair with a table knife but Allistair deflects it until it fell on the ground and 'interrogates' Will of what inccident he was talking about. Will explained what had happened, while Allistair tried to warm up to him and asked him to go with him to a large lake by his house. There, Allistair foresee something floating above the lake, a "will-o-wisp that is drawing wrath" he said. He also said that, after the event, do Will feel himself as sad or simply stoic? He sees Will to have a strange look even that he did not done any serious crimes. He asked, "Before the.... event, have you ever receive a letter or some sort of request?". Will felt abhorrent being asked with such weird question, until he(suddenly) check out his pockets for a letter. He said that he found it in his locker, while he was talking to Demel.. Frankly and suddenly, Will also explained that the last time he threaten someone and grab their head, they suddenly scream out of an agonizingly painful migrain. Even after Will let go of his head, he still experienced a terrible mind pain. Allistair tried to get hold of Will when he suddenly crying. He read the letter, it was a scholarship and an unusual information about Will's secret power that has been/will be released.. Allistair had to convinced Will to believe that he obtained the powers after the traumatic events he endured until the change of personality. The side effect was an extraordinary power. Allistair also said that he possesses some extraordinary powers himself, and that they aren't something to be feared literally. Will stopped crying and had to hug Allistair while still sobbing silently. When the time that the real killer had been captured, that time was Halloween, Will was walking around town and met with his friends(Demel's). They greet him(with Will speechless) and seems very happy to have him join them for Halloween. Will look for Allistair by the bridge and asked him "H...Hey Al, is this your doing? Is this your powers?". Allistair seems to avoid the question by stating his answer in a form of "everything have it's own time and reasons, you just need to move on with your life to see it" encouragement. Since the first age of both Will's and Allistair's freshman year at Azure City Secondary. The duo had become best of friends but Will is still quite stoic(in public) but less aggressive than usual. Maybe just a bit disrespectful or rude, but not threateningly excessive. Allistair is the only one that ever seen Will with his friendly mood. 'Marryl Mitchell Sheffield' The first time Marryl ever met Will was never clear, but she mentioned it she had once before as she had saw it in a vision using her Versionalits' power. Marryl greets Will in the middle of the assembly ground with Allistair beside Will. Will then said, "What? I have no business with some newbie" rudely. Marryl, by the time as a teenager, is very sensitive towards harsh words, starts to sniffle and run away (seems to be heading to the girl's gym locker room). Allistair speak with Will softly to persuade to be nice with newbies. Will then try to chase after Marryl. Before Marryl even managed to hold grab of the girl's gym locker room, Will hold grab onto her and turn her towards him. He blush, and then apologize stoicly and 'cutely' as Marryl describe it in her thoughts. Marryl also apologize if she had ever interrupt Will until he had to respond with a grouchy manner. Will voice was uclear when he tells Marryl that he had anger issue problem. Marryl lower her head as she was hiding her shameful face. Will said that he wanted to start over with Marryl, so Marryl asks him to meet her at the Mess Hall Alpha after she had found a table. After such (prerequisite has been fulfilled) Will try to confront Marryl with Allistair. His face was not blushing anymore, rather blank and just keeping quiet. They had their ice breaking(with Will speaking of course). Marryl apologize again with Will since she don't want to be angry at him. Since if she got mad, she would put a spite on Will and completely 'shuffle' his entire life. So, she said that she would rather cry than make someone's history messed up like that. Marryl, being a bit of an eager beaver, keep asking Will a bunch of questions as if that Will is her uncle or something. Since everyone(Allistair, Annest, Nerela and Myde) seems to noticed that Marryl is being kinda childish in front of Will. Marryl covers her blushing face as she say; "I can't help it! It's just..... I missed one of my best friend back home. He was a Morphious too, and you kinda remind me of him". Annest asks; "Why??", "Well, he wasn't really much of a people person at first. When I met him, he always speaks highly and smartly while trying to get me irritated. Kinda cute if you ask me". Will was fascinated and slightly offended by the story. He wanted to befriend Marryl(just her by mention). Marryl put her enthusiastic face on and pinch both of Will's cheek. Will became Marryl's best friend, but always feeling quite out of breath when around her. It may be because of her powers that may change him permanently or just him trying to be nicer with his friends. Marryl always notice Will to hold on his chest like it was in pain, she will give him a smile and say; "Will, calm... okay?". Will would respond with a smile as well to compliment Marryl's kindness. Academics Will, being a Clairvoyance Breacher, had to take up to three primary course. He had to take Psychology course, Physical Education and Health course and even Neurology course. Psychology At first, Will was taught to free himself from pointless anger and negativity. He was slightly offended, so he tried to escape from attending the class. Then, Marryl show up(before knowing her) with her walking(coincidentally) beside Allistair. Will went back into the class and complete the first lesson. Will was always keeping quiet in the class, and sometimes care not about the lessons in theory and practical. Although for the uninterested self, Will is already well versed in Psychology until he even got first place in the class even amongst the geniuses. In addition, Will becomes more focused to even pay attention in class when Marryl joins the Psychology course. Will has been more positive and smiled a lot more because of Marryl. Physical Education and Health Will is mostly atheletic(most of the time). He is always inspired by sports in a matter of introduction, rules, procedure, strategies, and even it's history. In the National Physical Fitness Test (NPFT), he usually scores high for endurance, stamina, cardiovascular rate and skills. Although, he scores the least are flexibility and sprinting. Neurology Will is always fascinated about Neurology, although that he can barely score C even if he studied. He can remember role of each nervous system and their vital points when he is told to identify it. But theorically, he barely understood the method to score in exam. Even though he only remembered and memorized every each on of the nerve points, he only score well in objective papers. Extracurricular Activities Will had chose his ever favourite Clubs & Associations, Uniformal Institute and Sports & Games. They are; >>TO BE SUBMITTED<< School Fare so-on Games Will would appear in all of the School Fare games production by the DoBlaMfE groups and the Resolucense groups. He only serve as protagonist character in the card games while optional to be either protagonist or a plain neutralist in each of the video games. Card Games *。School Fare Card-O!! (UP) *。School Fare It's soo ON!! (UP) *。School Fare Prodigy TCG (UP) Video Games *。School Fare: I got into Azure City Secondary! (UP) *。School Fare: It's the Way of Us (UP) *。School Fare: No one's Assumptions (UP) *。School Fare: Square and Fair (UP) *。School Fare 2: Comebacks game (UP) *。School Fare: Advent of the Scripture (TBA) Book-related mini-quizes *。The Boys of School Fare (TBA) *。School Fare Trivia: It's just soo Random!! (TBA) *。School Fare 2: Comebacks Trivia: It's still just soo Random!! (TBA) Open-sourced Game *。School Fare: Play Maker (TBA) -Overviewed 2013- *。School Fare: Recreationalistic Self (TBA) *。School Fare 2: Life's Coalescence * ^* UP means "Under Planning" ^** TBA = To Be Announced Etymology *Will or 'William' originally and literally means "will" or "desire" in old Germanic language. *Noah was never a choice for Will's middle name, the prior ones has been pre-edited and edited 3 times until he gets 'Noah' as a middle name. *Will's original name "stolen" from when Zahasuki Warikuni sudden findings and read a furry doujinshi featuring an anthropomorphic character named 'William Baldwin". Zahasuki Warikuni wouldn't want to jeopardized the author for the doujin directly, so he changed Will's name to William Noah Asgafpher. *Asgafpher was unintentionally derived from the Norse mythological realm of 'Asgard'. The name was mixed up together with '-pher' to make it sounds more traditional. Alhtough that the Asgafpher name may be spelled without the 'F' letter (Asgapher), Zahasuki Warikuni wanted to make the name read by the readers to think the name was quite ancient-sounded. Since many ancient words adds some pointless consonant like the ancient word, 'Magick'. History Both Will and Allistair are inputted together simultaneously after Zahasuki read about a doujin about the 'twosome'. Zahasuki was greatly fascinated by the always troubled and rather sentimental Will. He decided that Will could be the 'stoic and a big softy' in School Fare series. Unfortunately, specifically on November 23rd of 2013, Zahasuki said that he had received a 'rejection' to the idea of using both Will and Allistair. He didn't want to make any big changes since Allistair and Will are meant to be one of the main characters. On November 25th, Zahasuki realized that he was not exactly receiving any 'rejection', but more of a 'cold shoulder' on others' opinion. So, he decided that both Will and Allistair will have their role demoted only as major supporting characters only. The 'demotion' was later undergone a serious debut on November 25th. The debut ends with Zahasuki still not accepting any changes. On December 3rd, Zahasuki had made an official statement that Will will remain as main character as long as he is casted alongside Marryl and Allistair. If he is to appear with Marryl's and Allistair's absence, he will be categorized as a supporting cast instead. He said that his status as a conditional main character will be implemented on other School Fare's media production other than "School Fare". Trivia *Will is intentionally inserted in School Fare as a cross-over character after some consideration about his name that almost sounds the same with Marryl's name. *Will was chosen to fit a stand-out character which replace Marryl's previous closest friend, Rylio. Both of them are anthropomorphic, and with the distinctive 'ill' pronouciation in each of their names; Marryl & Will. Will become a 'coincidental' character created by other artist to compliment Marryl's tightness with anthropomorphic characters. *Will shares the trait to wear outer unbuttoned shirts, a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni. *Will's class was originally a Sleuther. But when tried to understand and (comically) relates his past life that triggers an event when he obtain his powers, his class became Clairvoyance Breacher instead. This had some great influenced with his distress in his character. *Will's skill in Mental Devastation ability is somehow derived from a typical Genjutsu in the Naruto series which cause hallucination and psychosis. *Will has his own Facebook account and like the others, he is someone that can also befriended with. His FB account name is "Wayne Seith". Category:Character Category:Young Adult Category:Clairvoyance Breacher Category:Student Category:B Rank Category:Morphious Category:Hidden Pieces Category:Quartre Quartz Category:Spin-off Category:Protagonist